Highschool Never Ends
by strong.till.you.break
Summary: Teenage hormones, dirty talk, gossip, break-ups, make-ups, cheating, tests, and the constant backstabbing. Honey, highschool never ends. -Mainly Niley, with multiple other couples. Niley.
1. You Know, The Usual Boy Meets Girl Thing

:ONE:

**you know, the regular 'boy meets girl thing'**

**_

* * *

_**_"Yeah, heard there's this new girl."_

_"Well, I heard that this new girl person already has a scholarship for BOTH Julliard AND Yale." _

_"She was so checking out Nick Jonas."_

_"Yeah, rumor is that Macy and Alex are super jealous."_

_"Never liked them, anyway."_

_

* * *

_**MILEY**

_Take a breath, Miley_, I told myself.

Everyone''s eyes were definitely on me. I heard snaps of their whispered conversation.

"Must be a major geek!"

"Julliard AND Yale?"

"But, look at her, she's pretty."

"I want her legs!"

"Wow, pathetic."

So at least I was getting on the school's gossip system. I can't believe no one remembers me.

I used to go to the same elementary school as these people, I guess seven years does something. I didn't even recognize most of the people here. Scratch that, I didn't know ANYONE. Oh, right. The elementary school closed down after I left. So good for the thought I'd know someone.

I recognized my locker immediately, mostly because when I was younger I'd come here a lot. My combination was completely stuck in my head, and I turned the lock effortlessly, stuffed my unneeded books in, and started walking to my first class. I was ten minutes early, but I didn't have a life, gossip, or a guy to stare at, at least not yet. I leaned up against the door frame, hoping that the teacher would let me in early.

"Excuse me, there's ten minutes left...are you lost?" a light-blond haired girl with a pretty smile asked me.

"Actually, no. I just don't have anywhere to go or anyone to talk to, so I just came to class early." I answered back with a slight smile.

"Oh, I do that sometimes, too. I don't have a lot friends, I'm considered the nerd geek here."

"Me too. I feel so out-of-place here. I mean, I heard people talking about how geeky I was for getting a scholarship to two of the best colleges ever." I said, sighing.

"Oh, you're the new one?" she asked.

"Right. But I have a name, it's Miley. Miley Cyrus." I said.

"Cool name! Mine's Stella Malone."

"Sounds like a fashion-y name." I smiled. "Like, I love your outfit though!"

"Yeah, I do kind of work in the fashion category, though no one knows or notices it."

"Well, you should be noticed. I really love your top!" I said, because I really adored it.

"Thanks, made it myself!" Stella piped.

"Nice. Can you teach me that sometime?" I asked.

"On one condition."

"What?" I questioned.

"You be my friend."

"Deff." I replied with ease.

Sweet, half an hour and I already have my first friend. This highschool thing will be easy as pie.

"Hey, loser. Looks like someone puked on your shirt."

Or maybe not.

**MACY**

Huh, so this is the spider-legged loser. She looks worse in person.

Rumors had been literally flying around (paper airplanes) this week about the new girl. Of course, the intercom was responsible. I mean, two colleges at the age of what? 16? Yeah, probably did some bribing in there.

She definitely didn't have curves like I did. Her legs, were just as small as a toddler's. And wow, her hair? Rats' nest.

I pursed my lips. "Seriously, short shorts with a tank? Those are for people who have incredibly sexy legs and big boobs, namely, me. And Alex, of course."

"Unless 'me' is referring to someone else, then you're totally wrong." I have to give props, the girl had guts. Who else would talk to me that way? I smirked and turned towards the bottle blond standing next to her.

"Hello, Stugly." I shot at her.

"Hello, Ms. Bra Stuffer." she smiled at me innocently.

"Shut the hell up." I told her quickly. Turning back to, Miley, was it? I rolled my eyes. "Friends with her? Right."

"Friends with the most fake boobs I've ever seen? Right." I hated her by the minute. I was about to say something back when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with THE Nick Jonas. "Hi, Nicky!" I plastered the most innocent grin I could on my face.

**NICK**

"Er, hey Macy." I seriously didn't get what was up with this girl, and the other one, Alex. It's like they got super glue and stuck themselves to me.

I pushed her away and went up to the beautiful brunette saw standing next to Stella. She must be new, from the random guesses at her look I got from my friends, I imagined her way different. What I saw was her beautiful blue eyes, her amazing curves, and man, those legs that ran for miles. She was perfectly tanned, even at her bikini line. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and took out my hand. "Hey, I'm Nick."

"AKA hottest guy in the school." Stella added in. I blushed slightly, "Not really."

"And SINGLE." Stella put in again. "Can you believe it? I mean, hundreds of girls, hot, small, tall, short, ugly, pretty to choose from, all of whom'd fall in his arms if needed, and he's single."

I was getting uncomfortable, this was definitely not the first impression I wanted to give on girl I might actually like.

Miley took my hand, but instead of shaking it, she pulled me into a hug. "I don't do hugs," she said.

"Yeah, and you don't 'do' guys either. You're not hot enough." I heard Macy say angrily. I turned around, sensing a cat fight.

"Sure." Miley said calmly.

"Yep, the dofus agreed."

"What you say doesn't count." I heard Miley add.

"Mhm, is that what your stupid Mommy told you?" Macy glanced at me, then looked back at Miley.

"No, it's what is true. What did your 'Mommy' teach you? Surely not manners."

I looked at Stella, who was clearly trying to stay out of it.

"Hun, its not manners that count. It's beauty, clothes, and skills. Special, skills." Macy rolled her eyes.

"None of which you have." Miley said,

I saw Macy raise her hand, and before I could say anything, I saw her hand hit Miley's cheek, letting a loud clap flow through the silent hallway.

"You BITCH!" Stella screamed and reached out at Macy.

**STELLA**

I can't believe it, Macy is such a brat. I was about ready to punch her face in, right before Miley pulled my hand away.

"What?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She's not worth it." she stated simply.

"Yeah, since you're afraid." Macy grabbed at Nick's wrist and tried pulling him away.

"Let go, Macy." Nick said.

Macy huffed, "Fine." She gave us one last dirty look and ran away to class.

"What was that for?" I asked Miley as I calmed down. Nick ran over.

"Someone like that doesn't even deserve our time, strength, or energy." I heard Miley say.

"She's right," Nick added in. "Macy..."

"...Is stupid." I finished for him.

Just then the intercom went on. "To students: Your classes will be pushed back two hours do to technicalities in the Tech Room. Freshmen, report to the gym. Sophomores and Juniors, go to the cafeteria. Seniors, to the library. Thank you for your participation, and because of the delay, your last class will be cancelled."

**MILEY**

Wow, so lucky on the first day! I smiled happily, mostly because the most beautiful guy in I've seen, ever, introduced himself to me.

Stella and I walked together to the cafeteria, hopefully the two hours would be delayed even further.

"Let's just not talk about the Macy incident today." I suggested to Stella.

"Not possible, Macy probably already spilled the word out to the whole school, try to avoid Macy, Alex, and their pit crew." Stella snuffed.

"Right, thanks for warning me." I shook my head.

I heard the chatter from ten feet away from the caf doors. However, as soon as me and Stella entered, all the noise stopped. I glanced around, then put my head down when I heard my name being called.

"Miley, Stella!" I looked up. It was Nick.

He was waving us over to his table. Stella ran ahead of me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards them. As soon as we sat down, the talking intensity increased, probably talking about why Nick invited the geek and new girl over to his probably what was considered "popular table".

"Hey, guys. These are my closest friends, Jake Ryan, Edward Cullin, my brother Joe, Jacob Black, Sonny Monroe, Bella Swan, and Lilly Truscott. Edward decided to come to the cafeteria, he and Bells are dating, but he's a senior"

They all waved "hi" at me and Stella, and Lilly and Bella invited me to sit next to them. Stella sat across from mew next to Joe and Sonny.

Sonny was something, she look at me like I was Frankenstein's girlfriend. A little grouchy, probably.

**JACOB**

I was stunned. By Miley.

She was so beautiful, so, incredibly beautiful. And sexy. I couldn't believe how..amazing she was. Her smile was shocking, her laugh was even better, and her eyes...I could fall in love with them.

She seemed like such a nice girl, hopefully, not too nice. I hope she's not a virgin.

Don't think of me like that. It's like I would stop loving her if she couldn't have sex or anything. That is NOT the way to judge.

* * *

_**Please read Author's Note:**_

_Hello! Are you as excited as I am for this new story?  
I know I didn't hint at this a lot, it just popped out, and I'm pretty happy with what turned out.  
__Basically, it's the first chapter, so nothing interesting.  
__I really love this idea, hopefully I'll continue it up to a hundred chapters or more, you excited?_

_Or maybe they'll be a sequel, College Never Ends.  
IDK, I'm just really excited about this, plus I'm interested in this a lot.  
You'll probably get longer, more recent updates for this story.  
BUT, only if I get enough reviews, meaning I just ask for one or two!  
It'd really help if you would spread the word by favoriting:)  
And I know it changes POVs a lot, but that's the point.  
If you're annoyed by that, please comment, I know it can be confusing!  
**-Thanks for your support!**  
**Lucy. **_

_**Please read main character summarize-ation: **_

_Miley Stewart: 16, Sophomore, Female, Single, (Nice, Smart, Sweet, Afraid)  
Stella Malone: 16, Sophomore, Female, Single, (Out-going, Clothes-Hugger, Loyal, Happy)  
Macy Mesa: 17, Sophomore, Female, Single, (Snappy, Popular, Drug-addict, Mean)  
__Alex Russo: 17, Sophomore, Female, Single, (Sex-addict, Negative, Hateful, Popular)  
__Nick Jonas: 17, Junior, Male, Single, (Nice, Funny, Loving, Good-Looking)  
__Joe Jonas: 18, Junior, Male, Dating *Sonny, (Shy, Funny, Goofy)  
Jacob Black: 17, Junior, Male, Single, (Sweet, Caring, Kind)  
__Edward Cullin: 18, Senior, Male, Dating *Bella, (Quiet, Nice)_


	2. Kissing The Wrong Guy

:TWO:

**kisses**

* * *

_"Didya hear? Jacob and Miley went to his dorm!"_

_"Wonder if they did anything!"_

_"Well, Jacob and Miley are both hot, who knows, they could get off!"_

**

* * *

**

**ALEX**

"Mace, can you believe what that Milly girl did to you?" I said, taking a small sip from the ice tea in front of me.

"I know, I mean, slapping her was the cause of amazing reflex skills." Macy answered.

"She SO deserved that! What a bad impression to make on your first day. It's pathetic." I picked through my handbag and found my filer. I had noticed my nails were a bit off. "I'm, like, going to get my nails done again, today."

"Uh, you just went yesterday, plus, aren't you..." Macy lowered her voice "going to the club with me tonight?"

"Yes, but while I'm rocking, I've got to have perfectly manicured nails." I said simply.

"So true."

My eyes roamed the cafeteria. It was barely 8, so naturally no one felt hungry quite yet. Everyone was sitting in groups, and that's when I noticed Miley and Stella having TOO much fun with Nick's group.

"Mace, look over at Nick's table." I said, slightly pointing.

"Ugh, she and that bottle-blond disgust me!" Macy grabbed at her hair, then remembered that she needed perfect hair, I guess, because she stopped and put her hands back onto the table.

"Why don't we go over and 'ruin the day', huh, huh?" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah, sure." Macy and I took a quick walk from our table on the North end to Nick's on West.

"Hello, Nicky!" Macy and I said simultaneously.

"We were looking ALL OVER for you..." I said.

Macy bent down and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, and I pulled Miley onto the floor, dropped my iced tea on her and squeezed in next to Nick, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**MILEY**

I felt myself hit the ground with a loud thud, and pain immediately shot up my arm. I was covered in iced-tea. "Oh God." Stella gave Alex a dark look before helping me up, and Jacob came over as well.

"Are you okay, Miles?" Jacob asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, too quickly for anyone to believe me. I think my arm is permanently damaged.

I looked over at Nick, he was trying to get away from Macy and Alex to help me.

"Here, we'll go to my dorm to get you cleaned up. (A/N At this school juniors and seniors get optional dorms for Monday-Friday and you go home on Friday night. Jacob lives far away so he has a dorm that he shares with Nick.) Stel, you can stay here, and do something to Macy and Alex, for me, will ya?" Jacob smiled at me and I leaned on his shoulder.

Once we got in our dorm, Jacob went to the bathroom for some towels. I looked down at my pure-white tank and frowned. Worst part, I had nothing to change into, and I could already see the greenish color seeping into the fabric.

"Hey, Jake, do you have anything I can change into?" I asked.

"Er, if you don't mind wearing a big gray sweater." I heard him call from the bathroom. He came out, bringing a couple of white towels with him.

"No, I don't, because it's cool if girls wear guy clothes, and it's freezing and I was wearing a tank. I guess I forgot how cold this place was." I told him as I searched the bed for the big sweater he had mentioned. Finally finding the gray sweater, I motioned at Jacob.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows.

I faked a sigh, "TURN AROUND."

"Oh, okay, missie, someone's got an attitude!" He turned his face away, and after making sure he couldn't see anything, I slipped the tank top off and pulled the sweater over my head. The sweater came just above my shorts, so I moved it around so you could see more of my shorts. No sense in seeming like a slut.

**JACOB**

"Is your arm feeling better?" I asked when I thought that she'd finished.

"Very." She smiled back at me, then added, "Thanks."

"Oh, it's nothing." I gave her a cheeky grin. "Don't I get anything back?"

"Okay, Jakie, what do you want?" she sighed.

"A kiss." I said. Man, do I have nerves.

She ran up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I touched the place she'd kissed me and pressed it to my lips. She saw my gesture.

"Jacob...do you...?" The question hung in the air.

I inched closer to her lips.

"Jacob..." I could feel her breath.

**MILEY**

He kissed me.

I didn't move at first, but then, i got caught up in the moment, I think I felt something. I deepened the kiss by letting his tongue roam my mouth.

**JACOB**

I could hardly believe she was going on with this.

My heart skipped a few beats.

I slipped my hand cautiously and slowing onto the small of her back, gliding up slowly. She didn't show any resistance, and I continued up, until I reached her bra strap. I unhooked it and pulled it onto the floor. Miley took off her shirt, revealing her amazing body. I worked at her lips as soon as I could, slipping my pants and boxers off, and helping her take off her clothes.

I moved my lips to her neck, sucking lightly and looking for her soft spot. When I found it, I sucked harder, leaving a purple blotch behind.

By now we were both nude, and my eyes would've been wide with excitement if I wasn't too caught up with making out.

We were going to do this.

* * *

_**Please take a look at the Author's Note:**_

_Suspensseee! I'm evil:)  
Betcha none of you people expected that!  
__But, you know, it's not guaranteed that Jacob and Miley will do it.  
Because, this story is Niley after all...or maybe not. Really._

___So, just a few minutes after posting the first chapter up, I got a reviewXD!  
__So, I was really happy and decided to post the 2nd chapter as thanks!  
_**_So this goes to the first commenter:)_**

_It's mainly switching between Miley and Jacob, because of their little meeting._

_Okay, I will stop rambling now! Just one more thing:  
**Please take the time to fave and review and alert.**  
I'm serious on this: I feel that some people just don't like my stories anymore.  
So if people aren't interested, that's that.  
__**-THANK YOU!**_  
_**Lucy! **_

_**Please read important story notes:**_

Some of these rules are really weird but they're needed  
in the plot so my story line will work out.

_1: Dorms are available for juniors and seniors who came to the highschool  
to study for college.  
2: The first half of the day -7 o'clock to 11 o'clock- is for your regular classes; Math (MAT);  
English & Reading (ENGR); Science, Chemistry & Physics (SCP); and History (HIS).  
3: The second half of the day -11:30 o'clock to 3:00 o'clock- is for your extra curriculum and  
AP classes (EXTAP). These can be chosen, at least 2, or you can have 2 EXTAP  
classes plus a study hall time.  
4: Some students with good grade point averages are allowed, optionally, to  
stay extra time at the school to study.  
5: The school's Event Room is where formals, balls, parties (can be booked  
by students) and meetings are held.  
_


	3. Guilty Addiction

:THREE:

_**guilty addictions**_

_(*Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot!)_

_

* * *

_

_"Is it true that Miley got laid by Jacob?"_

_"Must not, she was making out with Jonas today."_

_"Nick? Then what about Macy and Alex? I thought it was one of _them_ kissing Nick."_

_"Ha, they're screwed. Miley and Nick are definitely together.__" _

_

* * *

_**MILEY**

I was letting him, I knew I was.

So, yeah, it's my first time.

Then Nick's face flashed through my mind. I could hear his voice, see the disappointment in his eyes. I don't think I even love Jacob, at least I don't think I do. I'm in love with Nick Jonas.

And I can't do this.

I pushed Jacob off of me, getting ready to make up some lame excuse on why I suddenly chickened out.

**JACOB**

You're kidding.

She was changing her mind. Hell, what was wrong, one minute she's attacking my face the other she's pushing me away, well, a little further and it would've been a little too late. **( Can you tell that I had Pushin' Me Away by JonasB on? XD )**. I knew I couldn't force her into anything she didn't feel like doing.

"Miles, what's wrong...?" I asked, hoping to sound sympathetic. I really did love her, but she had me all turned on, and yeah, I have hormones too.

"It's...uh, I'm just not ready." she shook her head.

I sighed. "Couldn't you have told me that before you lead me on like that?"

"Look, I'm sorry, Jacob, but...I just don't love you." she said quietly. Those words hit me, full force, and hard.

"You-" I started.

"I know what it seemed like...truth is, I have a thing for Nick Jonas." I could tell that she was telling the truth, she did have a crush on Nick Jonas. Of course.

For years me and Nick were best friends, but lately, we've been competing as well. No doubt that we were close, but in our minds, there was some kind of rivalry. He always seemed to win.

He got everything, the swooning girls, the money, the favorable student act, awards, good grades. Once I met Miley, I though Fate had finally given me my chance - I guess I was wrong. I've always been the second-hand man, the person to run to when Nick Jonas rejected them, and though that was often, it hurt knowing I wasn't ever a first choice.

I couldn't, and wouldn't let Nick Jonas win again...I needed someone, a soul-mate, or just a best friend soon to become my girlfriend. I wanted simple things: a lover, a house, food, school, and a car. It's what all typical teenagers wished for, and got. I just need somebody...somebody to love **(now my iPod has Somebody To Love by Justin on, haha)**.

I'd let her go, for now. "Yeah, I understand."

"You do?" she seemed a little surprised. Did I not look like to type to seem nice?

"Yeah, you can't stop true love." I said back. **(I was reading the Logan/Miley break-up scene from Team M's We Meet Again, uh-ma-zing! Sorry if I copied your idea, a little!)**

"Right." she shifted around uncomfortably, probably because she noticed that we were both naked.

"Right." Stupid me. "Let's head out, before they miss us."

"Yeah, okay."

Things were definitely awkward between the two of us. Hopefully, I'd fix it.

**ALEX**

Breaking up whatever there was between Nick and Miley would be easy. I mean, Miley did run off with Jacob to do who knows what.

"Nicky, me and Macy are going to..." I lowered my voice slightly, "the Beverly Club & Bar **(made that up, lol)** tonight! Wanna come?"

"Er, no thanks, now please let go, now." he clenched his teeth, which made me wonder what had made him mad.

Macy took the chance to land one on him, she leaned in for kiss...but didn't make it. Before anything happened, Stupid Stewart and Jacob came over. I noticed that they were purposely avoiding any contact with each other. She so got laid, but Jacob probably thought she was so horrible, and that's why they're avoiding each other. I snapped at my genius, which caused both Miley and Nick to look at me.

I glanced at Macy, signalling that I was getting ready.

I let go of Nick, and stood up, making sure my 4-inch heels were visible. "So, Ms. Stupid. Have fun with Jacob? Were you _that_ horrible? I heard only " I heard snickers coming from a few of the students who could hear the conversation.

"Uh, one, we did nothing, and two, you don't need to go around sticking yourself onto boys who don't really care. And no, I'm not what you say I am." she said, folding her arms across her chest, a gesture meaning that she'd fight back to everything I said. Oh boy, this will be fun.

I shifted from my left leg to my right before answering, "Aw, too scared to cuss? Oh, sure you're not a slut, but damn in hell's shit you are a slag, whore, bitch, an ass, and, since I'm pretty sure you're not apart of the feminine category, a dick, too." I smirked at her, thinking bursts of laughter would erupt from nearby tables, instead getting a silent response, even from Miley. Before I had time to even think about what Macy's desperate gesture meant, I heard a booming voice be hind me.

"Alex Russo, you are in BIG trouble, Missie. My office - _now_." The principle.

I tried protesting, "But, it wasn't me, it wasn't! Miley started it-"

"She did NOT!" "Liar!" "Untrue..." "Shut-up, about the lies!" was what I heard. Some good friends these people are.

"Well, , who am I to believe? You, are Nine-tenths of the Sophomore/Junior student body?" she continued. "Now."

Oh, baby, was Miley going to get it.

**SONNY**

Wow, I can't believe Miley...that was amazing. My feelings for the girl changed immediately, at first I disapproved, thinking that the short shorts and tank were a sign of total bitch. So I proved myself wrong.

I smiled, "Hey Miley, how'd you do that?"

Soon after, Kristen and Lilly joined in with the congrats that Miley was the first ever to personally get Alex in trouble. Some people, namely Macy, warned that Alex would win in the end. So what, we'll deal when we need to deal.

The gossip died down after that, Miley was talking with us like we had known each other for years.

I really liked this girl.

**NICK**

I finally had Macy and Alex off my back. But I wanted to know what, and IF Miley and Jacob did anything. I had to talk to Miley sometime.

"Miley...can I talk to you?" I asked, tapping on her shoulder.

"Er, okay." she followed behind me silently, and I was surprised at how easy it was to ditch.

I gulped, "Look, I'm just going to tell you straight out-"

"I like you, a lot." she said quietly.

Seriously? SERIOUSLY? It was _that _easy? I screamed silently in my head.

"Really? I like you a lot, too." I replied with ease.

She brightened a little after that, and we became really close. We talked. and talked. And right before we decided to leave again, I pushed myself against her, and kissed.

It was absolutely magical. I felt a shock run down my spine, and it wasn't what I imagined like in the movies and books. It was definitely a hundred times better.

* * *

**_Please READ THE WHOLE Author's note:_**

_Hello, no cliffhanger basically so I'm wondering if any of you will get excited for the next chapter._

_Okay, the beginning was so-so, but by the end, my writing turned out  
to be absolute crap, no use avoiding it. It's 10 in China (where I'm visiting)  
and I'm so freakin' tired because I woke up this morning at  
__2:00 AM in the morning to watch FIFA. _

_Okay, now getting to the important part:  
Although I didn't get too much feedback (one review)  
on my last chapter, I decided to post this one anyways  
because I love you guys that much, but I'm going to sleep now,  
and I hope to wake up with an email saying that I got  
four or five (maybe more!) reviews over night, since it's  
__America's day time when it's China's sleep time:)_

And finally, Miley and Nick are together, but OH  
_Jacob plans to steal her! Who knows?  
I just might turn evilllll! _

Okay, this is important as well. ANYONE who wants to  
do a collab with me is welcome. Just PM me on FanFiction  
and when I get asked, I will create my collab account.   
I will be doing multiple collabs on there, hopefully,   
so it'll be cool. But, I can't give you the password, for security  
reasons, so you'll have to message me your parts.  
But you will be featured just as much as I am on the collab  
account page. And unless I'm a really big fan of your stories,  
I won't give you the password, MUAHAHAHAHA!


	4. I Like You But You Like Someone Else

:THREE:

**_i like you but you like someone else_**

_(*Disclaimer: I don't anything but the plot!)_

* * *

**STELLA**

I was having tons of fun with everyone. It was amazing how much these people understood me...I don't feel so unnoticed, sad, or afraid. But I guess that'll all change when I get home today.

I tried to not let out the tears I was keeping in. _No use crying, now, Stella._ I thought. I braced myself, and studied our table.

Someone was missing.

No, two someones. I counted everyone off in my head: Bella & Edward (who were currently making out, ugh) , Jacob, Jake, Lilly, Joe, Sonny, me... Miley and Nick were gone.

"Hey, has anyone seen Miley or Nick?" I asked. Everyone shrugged and went on with their conversation.

Damn, am I the only who gets a teensie bit worried? They could be in huge trouble right now... "Look, I'm taking a quick walk, search for them, ya know?" I made my way to get up.

"Wait, Stell! I'll come with." I turned around, to see Joe giving me a cheeky grin.

**SONNY**

Huh. So new girl may be okay with me, but Stella will have to go.

I watched, reluctantly, as Joe made his way towards Stella, leaving with her.

Everyone stared at me; the all knew about my major crush on Joe.

"Sonny, he doesn't really like her..." Bella tried cheering me up in an instant. "He's just trying to be friendly. I mean, Stella probably feels so out of place in this school. Don't worry."

"Yeah," Lilly chimed in. "C'mon, you're so gorgeous, any guy, especially Joe, would fall for you! Plus, look, he's your best friend. You guys have known each other practically forever."

I waved their comments away, hoping sincerely that it was true.

**JOE**

I don't know what made me suddenly have to guts to go with her. I think it was her eyes.

They were blue, just like Miley's. But I liked blond-hair-blue-eyes, and I guess that's why I preferred Stella against Miley, though Miley's body was definitely something to stare at all day.

"So, brother and Miles are missing...?" I smirked. Nick definitely had something for the girl, and she probably liked him back. Man, I'm going to be stuck all day wishing I was in Nick's shoes, I mean, who wouldn't want to look at her? But being with Stella was just as great.

"Yep. And BTW, did you see the look Sonny gave me when we left? I think she has a crush on you." She looked at me.

"Oh, that. Yeah. She does. She doesn't think I know, but I do, she's had a crush on me since we first met, problem is, I don't like her that way...we're just besties." I replied, cursing Sonny silently.

"Oh. Well, you should give her a try. She's really pretty, and I'm sure she's a really cool person."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure it's impossible to suddenly like someone you haven't felt anything for forever." I said, still cursing Sonny.

"True." she laughed, and I smiled at her.

"Okay, Joe, let's look in the-WHOA."

"What?" I looked to where she pointed. "OH. MY. GOD." Right there. Nick and Miley. Making out. Okay, maybe just kissing.

"Let's-let's not disturb them." Stella said, and we both headed back to the cafeteria as we heard the intercom announce that school would finally start.

**NICK**

I was walking home, after being dropped off by the bus.

Joe was nagging me, and kept asking if anything was on my mind, if I found someone I liked. It's like he knew I was dating Miley.

I sighed contently as I remembered.

_Flashback-_

_"So, what does this make us?" Miley asked, leaning on Nick's shoulder._

_Nick turned around, to face her. "Miley, would you be my girlfriend?" _

_"I'd love to."_

_End of Flashback_

What a geek I am. It's my first girlfriend. My first kiss.

"So, have any fun with...Miley?" Joe nudged my shoulder. I stopped in my tracks. "Uh, no. Wh-why would you think that?"

"Because, Nicholas, I saw you two _kissing_!" He giggled. What a baby.

"Oh, that." I said flatly.

"Yes that," he answered as we reached our front door.

"Mommy!" Joe yelled. I swear sometimes this kid has problems. "Me and Nicky have something to tell youuu."

"No, Joe!" I slapped on the shoulder.

"OUCHIE. Okay, I'll forgive you this time, because you got your first girlfriend and first kiss today!" I hit him again.

"WHO GOT THEIR FIRST KISS?" This is exactly what I was afraid.

"MY NICKY GOT HIS FIRST KISS?" Aw, Mom.

I saw come rushing out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She squeezed me in a tight, breath-taking hug.

"Aw, my Nicky got his first kiss today! Who's the girl? Is she really pretty? Oh, I'm just SO happy!" she said to me, then turned to Joe, whispering, "At first I thought he was gay or something!"

"MOM!" I frowned, Joe laughed.

**EDWARD**

"Bella..." I reached for her hand, and we started towards my apartment.

"Edward?" she asked, and I squeezed her hand tighter, signalling for her to continue.

"Yes?"

"What did you think of that Miley girl?" she asked.

I thought Miley was pretty hot, for the truth. But I didn't feel anything, she was just a girl, any girl. "I thought she was really nice, and pretty, but, Bells, honey, I know what you're going to ask. Bella, I felt nothing, she's just someone else to become good friends with. I've never felt what I feel with you with anyone else. I love you, Bella."

"I believe you." I could tell she truly did. I really didn't love anyone else but Bella, and I loved Bella too much.

"Edward?" she asked again.

"Mhm?"

"I love you." she smiled.

We stopped, and I looked her in the eyes. I pressed my lips to hers. I still felt the shock every single time.

**LILLY**

"Hey, Sonny." Sonny and I met at the West Gate, we both lived close to school and decided to walk home each day.

"Hello, Lilly." Sonny replied. "I can't believe Joe."

"He didn't mean it, I'm sure." I reassured.

"Yeah, but now I hate Stella."

"Don't be so quick to judge people bad." I said, knowing how judge-mental Sonny could be. In fact, when I first met her, all I got was dirty looks and the silent treatment. But now, we were best friends.

"I know." she sighed. "But you know, I tend to get jealous."

"Don't think you're the only one." I said. "Maybe I've given up on Joe, but I can't ever stop thinking about Edward."

**JAKE**

I was the quiet one, probably the only one who hadn't said anything to Miley that day. Yeah, I had major crush on her, but I knew, knowing the look on Nick and Jacob's face, that there were already enough guys falling head-over-heels for her. I turned my mind towards Lilly.

She was beautiful, and I had liked her for a while. But I knew about her previous crush on Joe, then her crush on Edward. I knew myself that I would never get a chance with anyone I liked. In a way, I was just like Jacob, which made sense, since we were really good friends.

I waited for Jacob for a while, before he finally come running, his cheeks a light shade of red from running hard.

"Dude, chillax. What's wrong?" I asked as I patted him on the back.

"Running away from Millicent, that's all." he said, still huffing."Let's scat, dude!"

We cut through a few backyards before he was sure Millicent was far behind.

"Well, at least you have someone that likes you." I said, meaning for it to be a joke. "No one has any major crushes on me."

"Aw, you're kidding. Plenty of people like you." Jacob said.

"Yeah, sure." I scoffed.

"Like..." he started.

"Like?" I questioned.

"Like..." he struggled.

"Yeah. Told you." I said.

"Come on, dude, lighten up. Why don't you try and get someone to like you, rather than slumping down and ignoring everyone?"

**STELLA**

"You've got to tell me ALL about you a Nick, girl!" I giggled.

"How about we sleep over?" she suggested. "It's Friday!"

"Sure. Tell me then."

"Okay, now tell me what happened with you and Joe?"

"Nothing." she looked at me.

"Nothing!" I laughed. "Plus, I've got my eyes on Jake."

"Ohhh, the blond hottie? Yeah, I bet a million bucks he has an eight-pack." she laughed as well.

"Count me in!" I said back.

"Speaking of them...isn't that Jacob and Jake over there?" Miley shrugged her shoulder towards them.

"Right." I said. "Are things awkward between you and Jacob?" I knew what had almost happened between them.

"Yeah, but we've got to go over there! You've got to talk to Jake." she smiled, and I thanked Him silently for giving me such an amazing best friend.

**JAKE**

We were walking, when I suddenly heard my name being called.

"JAKE!"

It was Stella.

* * *

_Somewhat longish chapter!  
I hope you guys enjoyed, and the reason I posted this up, was because I got what I asked!  
__FIVE REVIEWS overnight!  
So, here's your present:)_

_This was mostly introducing the crushes!_

_Anyways, I was looking at my story stats, and so far JAR is most popular,  
__then it's Heartbreak Toy.  
__So, my lovely Highschool Never Ends readers, review, favorite, and alert this story to make it  
__NUMBER ONE!  
Just 10 more reviews before it catches up with Just Acting, Right? _

_**Oh, and don't forget to vote for you favorite****story on my profile! **  
After a while, when I see the votes build up, I will post a marathon (meaning TONS of updates)  
for the story liked the most!_

**_Okay, bye-bye! _**

**_(I want at least three reviews for the next one, Hint Hint!) _**


End file.
